Sinus bleeding is one of the greatest obstacles faced by physicians practicing in the area of sinus/nasal surgery. Sinus bleeding is difficult to approach, often creates delays in surgeries, and can lead to costly complications.
Coagulation tools (also referred to as electrocauterization tools) utilize electrical energy to treat patient tissue such as bleeding sinus tissue. Coagulation procedures may be used to seal blood vessels during surgery to prevent blood flow. Ablation is utilized to vaporize or remove tissue using electrical energy. Coagulation probes may provide coagulation and ablation. Monopolar coagulation tools direct electric current from an active electrode of the tool through the patient's body and to a return electrode. The return electrode is usually defined by a grounding pad attached to the patient. Bipolar tools incorporate both an active and a return electrode into the tool.
A conductive irrigant such as saline is often used during surgical procedures utilizing bipolar tools. The saline solution provides a conduction path between the active and return electrodes of the tool. A high-frequency current delivered between the active and return electrodes effectively modifies tissue.
Some coagulation tools incorporate a suction feature to clear the surgical site of debris and other visual obstructions. The suction feature may be configured to permit a vacuum to be drawn through the tool from the distal end to a proximal point outside of the patient.
There has been an ongoing effort to reduce the size of surgical instruments whenever possible in order to reduce trauma to the patient. A number of challenges exist in creating a compact surgical instrument that includes both a suction tube as well as a coagulation feature. A further challenge related to coagulation tools having suction capability is clogging. When the treating portion or face of the coagulation electrode is in complete contact with tissue, suction through the opening into the suction tube can be temporarily stopped. This flow stoppage may result in the ablated tissue or other debris at the surgical location becoming lodges across the suction openings.
In view of these and other shortcomings related to existing coagulation suction devices, opportunities exist for improvements.